Competition
by Aika Uchiha
Summary: Konoha Boarding school, sekolah yang terkenal dengan prestasinya. Tahun ini prestasi dibidang musik, tapi ada yang berbeda. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto DKK ? Chapter 1, Apdet !
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Main karakter : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Pairings : SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaiIno, DLL

Author : Aika Uchiha

Summary :

Konoha Boarding school, sekolah yang terkenal dengan prestasinya. Tahun ini prestasi dibidang musik, tapi ada yang berbeda. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto DKK ? Prolog….

* * *

Siapa yang tidak tahu mengenai Konoha Boarding School ? sekolah unggulan di Konoha dengan prestasinya yang bertumpuk. Tahun ini, angkatan ke IV akan menambah prestasinya di bidang musik. Bagaimana perjalanan mereka menuju sukses ?

" Tahun ini, kita harus meningkatankan prestasi dibidang musik."

" Apa itu ?"

" Kejuaraan Marching band dan band sekolah."

"Anda yakin ?"

"Ya."

-

-

-

-

" Kita harus mencari lagu baru."

" Bagaimana dengan penyanyi perempuan ?"

-

-

-

" Kenapa aku ? kan bisa yang lain."

" Semua juga ikut.."

-

-

-

" APA !!?? Excul baru ? tidak.. aku tidak mau.."

" Kau harus mau.. tak ada pilihan lain."

" tapi-"

-

-

-

-

" Aku yakin kau bisa."

" Tapi aku takut."

" Tak apa."

-

-

-

" Kita menang !"

" Serius ?"

" Iya.."

-

-

-

-

" Kita punya pasangan Romeo and Juliet nih.."

" Apa sih ? kau juga sama saja."

" Hahahaha….."

-

-

-

-

" Arigatou.."

" Hn."

-

-

-

-

" Tahun ini kita lulus ya ?"

" Hn.."

" Kita akan tetap bersamakan ?"

" Ya.."

* * *

Sedikit prolog gaje _………

Bagi yang gak ngerti nih Aika jelasin sedikit..

Jadi fic ini bercerita tentang perjuangan Naruto DKK dalam meraih kemenangan dalam kompetisi marching band DLL.

idenya udah lama, cuma males ngetiknya hehehehe.....

_

^_^

Ada yang berminat me review/flame/memuji/mengkritik ??


	2. Chap 1 : Permulaan

**Maaf.. Maaf.. maaf... MAAF baru apdet !**

Makasih buat reader yang kemarin sempat mereview ^_^

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Main karakter : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Pairings : SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaiIno, DLL

Author : Aika Uchiha

Summary :

Konoha Boarding school, sekolah yang terkenal dengan prestasinya. Tahun ini prestasi dibidang musik, tapi ada yang berbeda. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto DKK ? Chapter 1 Apdet !

* * *

Akatsuki…

Sebuah band yang pernah berdiri di Konoha Boarding School. Anggota Akatsuki cukup membuat sekolah bangga akan prestasinya. Akatsuki itu nama yang anehkan ? sebenarnya Akatsuki hanya sebuah geng yang diketuai oleh Pein. Mereka dapat menambah piala di bidang manapun, terutama olahraga.

Tapi, mereka sudah lulus. Siapa penggantinya ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Konoha Boarding School adalah sekolah unggulan yang mempunyai berbagai prestasi. Piala disimpan di dalam ruangan sendiri. Disitu sudah ada sekitar 350 piala, berbagai bidang dapat diraih. Jika dihitung dari seluruh piala itu, hanya bidang musik dan Vokal / paduan suara yang lebih sedikit. Meskipun Akatsuki sudah menambah beberapa puluh piala, tapi tetap saja.

Pagi hari di Konoha Boarding School

_Tok..tok..tok.._

"Masuk." Seru perempuan yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah ini.

"Tsunade-sama ada apa memanggil kami ?" Tanya seorang guru berambut abu-abu.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal Kakashi, panggil saja Tsunade." Jawab perempuan yang bernama Tsunade.

"Baiklah, ada apa ?" Tanya Kakashi seraya berjalan menuju sofa.

"Begini Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai dan semuanya yang ada disini…" Tsunade berjalan menuju sofa.

"kalian tau kan sekolah ini mempunyai banyak prestasi ?" Tanya sang kepala sekolah.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab para guru serempak.

"Dan sekolah ini kekurangan prestasi dibidang musik ?" Tsunade duduk di sofa berwarna putih itu.

"Lalu ?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Tahun ini, kita harus meningkatkan prestasi dibidang musik." Jawab Tsunade tegas.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Gai yang tampaknya mulai tertarik.

" Kejuaraan Marching Band dan band sekolah." Jawab Tsunade lagi.

" Anda yakin ?" Tanya Asuma.

" Ya." Jawab Tsunade.

" Kalian boleh kembali."

" Baik." Para gurupun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kelas VI-A

" Ohayou Sasuke-kun !" Seru perempuan berambut pink yang sedang berjalan memasuki kelas.

" Hn, Ohayou." Jawab laki-laki yang tadi dipanggil Sasuke itu.

" Sakura-chan tidak menyapa aku ?" Tanya Naruto jail.

" Iya-iya, Ohayo Naruto." Jawab Sakura dengan malas-malasan.

" Gitu dong.. Itu baru Sakura-chan ku." Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh tangannya dibahu Sakura singkatnya memeluk dari samping.

Melihat itu, Naruto langsung mendapatkan death glare + tatapan yang dapat diartikan menjadi : lepaskan-tanganmu-dari-bahu-Sakura dari Sasuke.

Seketika itu juga Naruto langsug menarik tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

" Ah Teme…Kau ini pelit sekali.. Sakura-chan kan juga temenku..." Kata Naruto sambil merengek.

" Terserah kaulah, Dobe."

_Kriing…kriiing…_

" Ah ! udah bel.. sampai nanti Sakura, Teme.." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata, entah kenapa Naruto mengucapkan 'sampai nanti' kepada Sasuke dan Sakura padahal tempat duduknya sendiri hanya berbeda 2 baris dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura POV

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Saat pelajaran itupun kelas VI-A dipenuhi tawa, karena Naruto yang dengan lucunya melawak dikelas…

Kurenai-sensei menuliskan isi sebuah surat di papan tulis, disertai pertanyaan.

_---------------------_

(Tulisan Kurenai-sensei di papan tulis)

_**Dear Lenny,**_

_**I am in Bogor right now.**_

_**I am in my aunt`s house for my long holiday.**_

_**It`s cold here. It rains almost every day.**_

_**When it doesn`t rain, I and my uncle play Badminton in the back yard.**_

_**He likes Badminton. He also likes swimming.**_

_**On the first day in Bogor, I, my aunt, and my uncle visited rice fields.**_

_**I saw some buffalos in the rice fields.**_

_**I also saw a hut. Have you ever seen a hut ?**_

_**There was something that I didn`t like when I want to the market with my aunt.**_

_**I saw many beggars, scavenger, and street singer on my way to the market.**_

_**I felt bad to see them.**_

_**That`s all the story from Bogor.**_

_**Best Wishes**_

_**Aisya**_

Answer the questions :

1. What does Aisya do with her uncle in Bogor when it doesn`t rain ?

2. What sport does Aisya`s uncle like ?

3. What did Aisya do on her fisrt day in Bogor ?

4. What did Aisya see in the rice fields ?

5. What did Aisya see on her way to the market with her aunt ?

_-------------------------------_

Oh ya ampun… ini gampang sekali, bahkan aku yakin anak kelas 3 pun bisa menjawab soal itu..

"Naruto Uzumaki. Please, answer the question in front of the class." Suruh Kurenai-sensei sambil menyodorkan spidol kearah Naruto.

Aku tertawa begitu melihat muka Naruto yang aduh…. Kikuk sekali Hahahha…..

Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Naruto maju ke depan kelas. Dapat kulihat keringat membasahi mukanya, aku yakin dia tidak tau jawabannya.

Bermenit-menit Naruto menghadap papan tulis. Dan akhirnya dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang.. apa ya ? terbalik..

Jawaban Asli (Menurutku..) :

What does Aisya do with her uncle in Bogor when it doesn`t rain ?

Jawab : Play Badminton

What sport does Aisya`s uncle like ?

Jawab : Badminton & Swimming

What did Aisya do on her first day in Bogor ?

Jawab : Go to the rice fields

What did Aisya see in the rice fields ?

Jawab : Some Buffalos

What did Aisya see on her way to the market with her aunt ?

Jawab : Beggars, Scavanger, Street Singer.

Coba saja bandingkan dengan jawaban Naruto yang asal-asalan..

Jawaban Naruto di Papan tulis :

What does Aisya do with her uncle when it doesn`t rain ?

Jawab : Go to the rice fields

What sport Aisya`s uncle like ?

Jawab : Some Buffalos

What did Aisya do on her first day in Bogor ?

Jawab : Play Badminton

What did Aisya see in the rice fields ?

Jawab : Beggars, Scavanger, Street Singer.

What did Aisya see on her way to the market with her aunt ?

Jawab : Badminton & Swimming.

Jelas saja aku tertawa…

Sasuke melirikku tepatnya mukaku….

" Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke padaku..

" Ehm.. Ahaha.. Ti-tidak.." Jawabku sambil menyembunyikan tawa.

"Hn.."

Aku melihat ke depan lagi. Naruto mentap Kurenai-sensei dengan cengiran khasnya..

" Hah.. Baiklah kerjakan buku cetak halaman 95 sampai 100." Suruh Kurenai-sensei tegas.

Naruto merenggut kesal..

Normal POV

_Kriiing..... Kriiiiing……_

" Baiklah Pelajaran sampai disini, jangan lupa kerjakan PR halaman 94. See ya !" Ucap Kurenai seraya melangkah keluar kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino, Tenten dan Hinata menuju tempat Sakura duduk.

" Ra ! Kita mau pilih ke kantin Sekarang. Mau ikut ?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

" Ehm… Oke deh.. Sas ! Aku keluar duluan ya.." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn.." Ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak dari kursi.

Mereka (Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten.) duduk di meja nomor 4, tempat favorite mereka.

" Ra ! Gimana kalau kita buat kelompok ?" Tanya Tenten sembari meminum _orange jus _nya.

" Maksudmu kayak Geng gitu ?" Tanya Ino.

" Ya.. kurang lebih begitu…tapi ini Cuma buat _have fun _doang kok..!" Jelas Tenten.

" Boleh tuh.. Tapi namanya apa ya ?"

" Gimana kalau.. SHIT..?" Usul Ino.

" Hush, Jangan.. Ntar kita disangka ngomong yang nggak baik.." Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya.

" a-ano.. Bagaimana ka-kalau THIS ?" Usul Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

" Ta ! Ngapain sih malu-malu gitu ? Disini kan gak ada si Naruto." Kata Ino sambil mengelap mulutnya sehabis makan.

"I-itu…" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto bersama teman-temannya.

" Ckckck ~ Hinata..Hinata.." Kata mereka (minus Hinata) kompak.

" Tapi boleh juga tuh.. THIS.. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura." Kata Ino sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

" Eh ! Ayo…. Sebentar lagi bel." Ajak Tenten sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

'THIS' pun pergi ke kelas….

Kriiiing….

Tepat seperti dugaan mereka, bel sekolah yang nyaring itupun berbunyi.

" Eh ! sekarang pelajaran apa sih ?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura di belakangnya.

" Ehm.. IPS.." Jawab Sakura.

" Ngobrol dulu yuk ! mumpung Kakashi-sensei belum dating.." Ino langsung memutar bangkunya menghadap Sakura.

" Kau ini bagaimana sih ? katanya mau jadi murid teladan…" Omel Sakura.

Mendengar itu Ino diam sejenak " Soal itu sih-"

" Sudah menyerah ?" Sahut Sakura. "Ya… memang sih.. tapi tetap saja pacarmu itu yang mendapat gelar tersebut." Jawa Ino jengkel sambil mengerling pada Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan " Itu sih.. memang dia dari sananya gak banyak omong kelakuannya juga tuh… irit" Jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Ino pura-pura ngambek " kok bisa ya.. dia mau jadian sama kamu ?" Tanya Ino sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan.

" Itu sih.. aku juga gak ngerti…" Jawab Sakura sambil mengambil buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas.

"Yang aku bingung, kenapa dia mau jadian sama kamu ? Kamu itukan jelek… gak kayak aku yang cantik.." Ucap Ino narsis.

"Aduuh Ino….. kamu ngaca dong.." Balas Sakura, "Kamu jelek gitu, ya kalaupun aku jelek yang penting aku pinter.." Tambah Sakura..

"Ooo.. jadi kamu pinter gara-gara punya jidat lebar ya ?" Ino tak mau kalah..

"Apa ? dasar Ino pig.."

"forehead.."

"Ino pig !"

"forehead.."

Dan mulai lah pertarungan sengit antara Sakura dan Ino, mereka baru selesai bertengkar begitu dilempari spidol oleh Kakashi yang ternyata sudah masuk kelas.

* * *

**TBC**

Huaa ~ Gaje…

Mau curhat bentar niiih… *diceburin ke sumur sama author lain* :

Ternyata…

Ternyata….

Ternyata….

Ter-- *dibekep*

Ternyata :(( banyak juga yang mau kalau fic 'LOVE' di Update…

Padahal, Aika pikir itu fic paling Gaje yang pernah Aika buat *maklum, first fic*

Nah.. mau minta saran, fic apa aja yang menurut kalian harus Aika Update ?

Love ? In Hospital ?? Competition ??

Yang terakhir gak mungkin karena baru di Update…

Oh ya ! Ada pengumuman sebentar..

Bagian text bahasa Inggris tadi cuma untuk tambahan kok.. ^_^ gak usah dibaca juga gak papa..

'THIS', Sasuke, dll masih **kelas VI. **Temari, Kankurou, Akatsuki, **SMP.**

Karena SasuSaku udah muncul disini.. Next Pairing is………..

Baca Chapter selanjutnya ! *dirajam..*

Kritik, saran, pujian, flame ditunggu..

**_REVIEW !_**


End file.
